<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiders and Other Such Nuisances by KuroHikaTsuchi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392554">Spiders and Other Such Nuisances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi'>KuroHikaTsuchi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Loyalty, Silver Queen's Dreaming of Sunshine Universe, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A good friend will help you move, but a true friend will help you move a body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino &amp; Nara Shikako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 C (Winter Round!), Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiders and Other Such Nuisances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/gifts">wafflelate</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
Shikako bites her lip as she deliberates on how to break into the super-secure secret lair crawling with Root agents — who are more likely to kill first and ask questions never if they ever discovered she even got this close to their compound. 
</p><p>
She probably should have thought more about this before she got there, but in her defense, time travel is a very tricky thing, and is it her fault that her seal relies so heavily on planetary positions to estimate the exact time of arrival? No, she certainly doesn’t think so. It, unfortunately, means that she only has the bare-bones of a plan as she’d had to hurry to catch the only express line to the past — lest she end up before she was even born, yikes. 
</p><p>
Still, the problem remains that she doesn’t exactly have a plan to infiltrate one of the most guarded places in Konoha, least of all a plan to kill an elder with more lives than a cat (no offense to the cat). At least, she’d found an inconspicuous spot from where she could conduct her surveillance. It isn’t exactly comfortable but it’s far enough to not be detected while still being able to sense most of the base. 
</p><p>
With most of her concentration focused on the lair, Shikako can be excused for almost plunging to her death when she suddenly hears a soft voice behind her. 
</p><p>
“Hello, Shikako-chan.” 
</p><p>
With her heart in her throat, she turns to see who had snuck up on her. 
</p><p>
It’s Shino. 
</p><p>
He’s standing a few feet away from her, face impassive as always although she can sense confusion permeating his chakra. Likely wondering what she was up to, hiding up a tree. 
</p><p>
“It’s not what it looks like!” and “Don’t tell anyone!” are probably the most suspicious things she can possibly say, which is why it’s no surprise that her traitorous tongue manages to form both sentences in quick succession. 
</p><p>
<em>Well</em>, she thinks exasperatedly, <em>if he wasn’t interested in what I was doing before, then he certainly is </em>now. 
</p><p>
Shikako affects her best guileless look as she tries to backtrack.
</p><p>
“I mean, hi, Shino! How are you today? What are you doing here?” 
</p><p>
That should do it. Perfectly innocent. These are not the droids you are looking for. 
</p><p>
Yeah, she doesn’t believe herself either. And if she interprets Shino’s raised eyebrow correctly, then neither does he. She sighs in defeat. 
</p><p>
“Are you spying on the underground structure?” Shino asks. “Why do I ask? Because I noticed you sitting on that tree hours ago and the only thing of interest is tunnel entrance under that building,” he continues in his monotone voice. 
</p><p>
“It’s... ugh… it’s a secret mission. You can’t tell anyone!” 
</p><p>
“I see. If that is the case, then I would like to stay. Why? Because reconnaissance would be easier done if we combine our forces. With your senses and my kikaichū, we could accomplish this mission more efficiently.” 
</p><p>
“You don’t <em>have</em> to,” Shikako tries to dissuade him. She already knows it’s futile. His chakra feels resolute and his stance shifts ever so slightly.  
</p><p>
“I did promise,” he says. 
</p><p>
It takes her a moment to recall what he’s referring to. When she does, it leaves her slightly exasperated. Because of course, he would bring it up <em>now</em> of all times<em>.</em> But mostly, it just makes her heart swell with fondness. 
</p><p>
“These are not spiders, Shino. It’s more complicated than that. And it could get dangerous,” Shikako warns him despite already knowing that there would be no convincing him. 
</p><p>
Shino simply nods and says, “I know.” 
</p><p>
And maybe it really is that simple. 
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>